


Tender

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rodney’s heart shaped ass, Sub Rodney, a teensy bit of pain play, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney is in a bad mood.  John is responsible.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585509) by [kronette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette). 



> So, popkin16 posted [this](http://popkin16.tumblr.com/post/174227429517/i-keep-thinking-about-rodneys-inner-thighs) on tumblr and I had to....

John grinned as the door slid closed hard enough almost hard enough to rattle the frame. You couldn’t really slam the doors of Atlantis, not really, but the city loved Rodney enough to try, responding to his frequent bouts of bad temper with an indulgence that was only matched by John’s own.

John had already been warned about this particular bout of bad temper, at least three scientists feeling the need to inform him that Rodney had been like a bear with a particularly sore head all day. No-one spoke about why exactly they felt the need to keep John apprised of Rodney’s moods and John didn’t tell them he appreciated it. Sometimes he thought that the real power drive of Atlantis was open secrets instead of ZPMs.

Forewarned was forearmed though so John was ready, lying on Rodney’s bed, naked from the waist up, his hand trailing a soft line around his nipple. Nipple play didn’t do much for him personally but Rodney’s own nipples seemed to have a direct line to his dick and the association was enough that Rodney had been known to get off just watching John play with his own nipples, his imagination translating every touch on to his own skin. Sometimes he tied Rodney up and made him watch until he couldn’t take any more. Watching Rodney fall apart without a single touch was one of the hottest things that John had ever seen.

“No way, uh-uh, not happening.”

Rodney’s words shook John from his reminiscence and back into the moment to find Rodney standing at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed obstinately across his chest in a way that he knew made the best of his broad shoulders and solid upper arms.

“No?” John repeated, trailing his hand slowly down his chest, letting the tips of his fingers disappear beneath the waistband of his black BDU pants. Rodney’s eyes followed them, his neck flushing pink as his lips darted out to wet his lips. John grinned. “You sure about that?” he asked. “A little bird tells me that you’ve been in a bad mood all day. Maybe I can help?”

Rodney’s eyes snapped up at John’s mention of his bad mood, blazing accusations at John.

“And whose fault is that Colonel?” he snapped. “You and your - - your _wiles_ have left me barely able to move all day.”

John dropped the seduction act immediately, sitting up and scooting over to the edge of the bed, his hands seeking out Rodney and drifting over his hips to gently caress his ass, being careful not to press too hard.

“I hurt you?” he asked, concerned. They were usually so careful, it was too dangerous not to be. When a Wraith attack or another incursion like the Genii could happen any moment it would be irresponsible to have anyone, especially Rodney, their best shot at finding a solution to whatever happened, working at less than their best. It was sometimes a difficult rule to stick to but they saved the hard stuff for when they were on leave from Atlantis, whether on Earth or with the Athosians. It had been a long time since they had slipped up like that but John’s mind drifted back to last night, to Rodney’s body beneath him, sweat beading over his skin until he was glowing under Atlantis’ lights. Jesus, but he was beautiful, taking everything that John was giving him and begging for more. John had been almost drunk on him, pushing the both of them higher and faster and - -

“Not like that,” Rodney said, his voice softer than it had been a moment ago.

“But I did hurt you,” John insisted. “You were walking weird when you came in.” John hadn’t consciously registered the fact when Rodney first came in but he had been too well trained not to have noticed on some level and his mind was pushing the visual of Rodney’s strange gait at him in technicolour right now.

“It’s not..” Rodney sighed loudly. “I’m not hurt. It’s just..do you have any idea how uncomfortable beard burn is?”

John tried not to smile but didn't succeed.

“Hey,” Rodney’s hand slapped playfully at the back of John’s head in recrimination. “It’s not funny. My skin is very sensitive you know.”

“Uh huh,” John nodded seriously, the smile still threatening to escape. His hands slipped from Rodney’s ass, working their way between Rodney’s clothed legs to stroke gently at his inner thighs; a place John had spent a lot of time rubbing his cheek last night as he worked more and more fingers into Rodney’s perfect, heart-shaped ass.

Even that gentle touch caused Rodney to hiss in pain but John could hear the edge of something else mixed in with the pain, the sound shooting straight to his dick which was now tenting his pants.

“Hmm,” he pushed harder, watching with pleasure as Rodney’s eyes dilated with need, the black swallowing the blue. “I bet you’re all pink and tender and - - “

“Oh, God, please stop,” Rodney begged, belying his words by shifting his legs further apart, giving John more access to the tender area.

John worked one hand up to Rodney’s belt, trying to undo it while keeping the other hand in the tender area, pressing hard against the skin. He obviously wasn’t going fast enough for Rodney’s liking as Rodney pushed his hand away and made quick work of his own belt, pushing his pants and boxers down past his knees in one swift move.

John’s dick twitched with a stab of need as he saw just how pink and irritated the skin was. Rodney would barely have been able to move today without being aware of it, the material of his clothes rubbing and making it worse all day.  
“Go into the bathroom,” John ordered, “and bring me out the shaving cream and a razor.”

“What?” Rodney asked dazedly. God, he was already halfway down and John pushed the heel of his hand against his groin in an effort to gain some control.

“The razor and the shaving cream,” he repeated. “Get it. You’re going to shave me, the closest shave you can manage and then I’m going to rub my face against all of that pretty pink skin until you beg me to stop.”  
It was Rodney’s dick’s turn to twitch now and John grinned as he watched Rodney run into the bathroom, following John’s order without question.

It looked like they were both in for a good night. He wouldn’t tell the other scientists why Rodney would be in a better mood tomorrow but they’d know anyway.


End file.
